


You Matter To Me (Jyrus Drabbles)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: DOCIOUS, Inspired by Music, Love Simon, Love Simon Spoilers, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Panic attack?, Waitress - Freeform, almost panic attack, bi!jonah beck, cyrus "theatre nerd" goodman, cyrus is a problamatic gay, inspired by the song "you matter to me" from the waitress musical, jonah plays the guitar, musical jonah, panic attack symptoms, this is my first work so, you matter to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: This is gonna be a list of Jyrus drabbles, since I couldn't find a way to make the first story keep going?? but if you do just shoot me a message on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus ! :)





	1. You Matter To Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic!! gahh! i'm proud of myself for actually putting this out there and not just keeping this for myself! if you read the story (please), read the end notes at the end! #jyrus4life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah covers “You Matter To Me” from the musical Waitress, because Cyrus is a massive musical nerd (self-reflection? never heard of her)  
> Also this is like (loosely based) for the new episode where he’s gonna be singing so yeah! I probably won’t finish it by the time that it airs, so who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so idk if this is gonna be the end or not we shall see  
> enjoy the fic!!!

Jonah could hear the hammering of applause for the act right before him, a magic act. Peering through the black curtains from offstage, all his heavy breathing being absorbed by the thick fabric. Setting his guitar down on the stool, he placed a hand over his chest, his heart high-fiving him at an alarming speed.

 _Breathe, Jonah, breathe_ he thought to himself, attempting to calm himself down in vain. Telling himself to calm down was only going to make him focus on calming down and how he couldn't do it and how hard his heart was beating and how quickly he was breathing and--

"Jonah?" a voice pierced the air, Jonah snapping out of his runaway train of thought. It was the leader of the recital, Mr. Galen, approaching him with a sense of urgency. "You're up next, kid," he stated, taking a look at Jonah. His cheeks were red, and sweat beads began to form at Jonah's hairline. "Is everything okay?" he asked, a sliver of concern in his voice.

 _You're fine, you're fine, you're fine,_ Jonah mentally reminded himself, before meeting Mr. Galen's gaze. "Oh, yeah, dosh, err--yeah, I'm fine. A little nervous, but fine," he added quieter, as the previous performer gathered his things and exited stage left. Man, was it that obvious that he was freaking out? He reached his hand up to his forehead and swiped at his hairline, his sweaty palms picking up the excess moisture. _Gross,_  he thought, puffing out a breath of air. _Just a few minutes on stage, and then you're done. Just a few minutes,_ he repeated mentally, shakily reaching for his guitar.

Mr. Galen gave Jonah a pat on the back before telling him "Don't worry, Jonah. You've been practicing for weeks, and I know you know the song. Heck, you could probably play it in your sleep!" he joked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he walked away.

"And now, guys, gals, and non-binary pals," began the announcer, her microphone a little too close to her mouth for Jonah's comfort, "I'd like to introduce the one, the only, the--" she paused, squinting at the card in her hand, "--the, uh, docious magocious...Jonah Beck!" she finished, shaking her head in confusion. This earned a snort from Cyrus in the crowd. He was so proud that his best friend was facing his fears head on--and that he used docious magocious to describe himself; THAT was golden.

The guitar nearly slipped from his hands as he ambled on stage, each step feeling like it was in slow motion. Blinding lights reflected off of his guitar as he made his way to the stool, scooting onto the cold seat. Jonah fiddled with the strap of his guitar for what seemed like ages before he found a comfortable length. Tentatively pulling the microphone closer to him, it let out an ear-piercing shrill, and he immediately let go of it, letting it fall to the ground. Murmurs swept through the audience like a wave, and Jonah could only focus on how everything was going wrong before things even started. He hadn't said a word, hadn't played a single chord on the guitar, yet everything was going downhill fast. He slid down from the seat and grabbed the microphone and its stand. Quickly, he peered into the audience and saw his friends sitting in the back of the crowd; Andi, with Walker by her side, Buffy, and Cyrus. Instantly, he felt his nerves relax knowing that they were there, knowing that they would support him no matter what. Cyrus gave him a thumbs-up, earning a weak smile from Jonah, his heart hammering in his chest. But...oddly, enough, he didn't feel as anxious anymore. _Can my heart just calm down, please?_  Jonah thought to himself, walking up to the seat after propping up the microphone.

"H-Hi, I'm Jonah Beck and I--" he stuttered, before he was cut off by whooping from the back of the crowd

"Yeah, Jonah! Jomamala, you go!" Cyrus cheered, with Andi cutting in with some "knock 'em dead"s, and Buffy hiding her face, pretending she didn't know these people.

Flushing, he chuckled weakly before continuing on. "Y-Yeah, I'm Jonah Beck and I'll be performing a cover of You Matter To Me from the Broadway musical Waitress," he finished, a hush falling over the crowd. _Deep breath, Jonah. Relax,_ he thought to himself, positioning him for the first few notes. Then he began to play, and everything felt right. Everything else went away; all the nerves, all the anxiety, even the sweaty palms. After a few chords, he started to sing:

 _"I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_  
_They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear_  
_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_  
_And I'll stay there as long as you let me"_

 Jonah's voice flowed like silk, his plucking smooth and soothing. Taking a peek into the crowd, he looked in the back to see his friend's expressions. Andi was leaning on Walker's shoulder, her gaze fixated on him. _Oh no, oh, no, no, no, nonono_  Jonah thought, replaying the chords between the verses once more so that he had time to process his feelings. _Keep going, keep playing, go, go go go go_ he chanted in his mind.

 _"Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you see?_  
_You matter to me"_

Jonah couldn't help looking over at his friends again, but this time he tried to not focus on Andi and Walker. Peering over at Buffy, she looked...intrigued, to say the least. Her lips were slightly parted, as though she was not expecting him to be this..good? Or maybe this bad? Did she think that he was bad? Oh, gosh, she thought he was terrible and-- _Breathe, stop. It's fine, just relax, focus on the chords,_ Jonah reminded himself, moving onto the coming verses.

_"It's addictive the minute you let yourself think_  
_The things that I say just might matter to someone_  
_All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away_  
_And for the first time I think I'd consider the stay_

_Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you see?_  
_You matter to me"_

This was the last verse before the ending; he'd made it this far, so he could make it to the end. He was on to the longest guitar riff with chords and plucking, which he'd worked on for weeks to perfect. Jonah stole one last look into the crowd, ignoring Buffy and Andi and Walker. Cyrus sat in front of the rest of the group, sitting on the edge of his seat, his hands gripping onto the edge of it. His mouth was moving slightly, as he mouthed along to the words. Figures, since Cyrus was--err, _is_ , a huge musical fan. Jonah smiled softly at him, comforted merely by his presence. Cyrus, who always made him feel wanted, and safe, and supported. Cyrus, who was _always_ there for support, like at the Space Otters pancake sale. _Oh, no, oh my gosh, breathe, relax, stop thinking so much,_ Jonah instructed himself, breaking the gaze with Cyrus to focus on the last few lines.

_"I promise you do, you see  
You matter to me"_

Jonah played the opening chords a few more times to finish it off, ending it with a gentle strum of the strings, before gently gripping them to stop their vibrations. Glancing at the crowd, the lights seemed brighter than before. Suddenly, after a few moments of silence, the crowd erupted into applause, and he exhaled. He had faced his fears and performed in front of people. Peering at the back row, he saw a few people standing up; first Cyrus, then Jonah, and then Andi and Walker. Jonah couldn’t shake the inevitable pre-panic attack feeling; the ground felt like it was going to give out beneath him, the walls felt like they were spinning. Quickly, he ran offstage with his guitar, his footsteps becoming silent in the raucous applause. 

He shoved the guitar into its case, snapped it shut, and burst into the bathroom, immediately gripping the cool granite counter tightly.

“Calm down, breathe, relax, it’s over, you made it,” he murmured to himself, trying to steady his breath. The room had stopped reeling, but it felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. _Why, why, why? What the heck is happening?_ He tried to dissect why he was feeling the way he was. Let’s see; he had looked at Andi and Walker in the first few verses of the song, but that feeling of panic had worn off. This feeling was at the end. Cyrus was the last person that Jonah had looked at, but... _wait._ Cyrus. It was Cyrus. Cyrus’ smile, and his glittering eyes, the look of happiness when he heard what song Jonah was performing, everything.

“I like Cyrus,” Jonah squeaked, almost unable to admit it to himself, unconsciously loosening his grip on the counter. Then, his heart sunk. _Oh, no. Cyrus, I can’t, I-I can’t.._ , he tried to think clearly, but came up short. Panicked fragments were all that he could form. Before he felt like he was going to faint, he rushed into one of the stalls and leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath.

+

“Do you--think he’s okay?” Andi asked tentatively, breaking that silence that surrounded the group. Other performances had come and went, but it felt like they were frozen in time.

“I’ll--go and check up on him,” Cyrus suggested, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Buffy offered, worry flooding her eyes.

“Nah, that’s okay, I think I can manage. B-but if I need more support, I’ll text you guys, okay?” he assured them, slipping his phone into his pocket and sneaking backstage as one of the performers finished their act.

“Jonah?” Cyrus called out, before being shushed by Mr. Galen.

“These walls are paper think, and people can hear what you’re saying,” he warned, sternly glaring at Cyrus.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know. I was just looking for Jonah. I--wanted to tell him what a great job he did,” he admitted, trying to find a way to not sound like this was a big deal.

“I think he ran into the bathroom,” Mr. Galen supplied, scratching his head, “That boy has talent, but, man, his nerves must really get to him,” he added, walking away to see the next performance.

Cyrus scanned the narrow hallway and found the boy’s bathroom, quickly walking in. The door creaked behind him, and closed a little louder than he wanted it to.

“Jonah?” he called, his voice echoing in the room a few times before the silence settled in once more. “Jonah, please, I know you’re in here!” he added, followed by more echoes. After a few seconds, he heard one of the stall doors creak open, and so Cyrus gently tip-toed towards it. Jonah took one small step outside of the stall, his head hung low as his fingers clawed into his hands.

“Jomamala, that was awesome!” Cyrus tried for some comic relief, but Jonah was silent, his knuckles growing whiter and whiter as he clenched his hands tighter and tighter. Cyrus, noticing this, gently put his hand on Jonah’s shoulder. “Hey,” he started softly, the echoing negligible, “you can tell me anything, Jonah. You know that right?” he croaked, his heart breaking for him.

Jonah slowly lifted his head, and Cyrus could audibly hear his heart break. Jonah’s eyes were bloodshot, red, and puffy from tears. His face, which was normally all smiles with his trademark dimples, was wet and flushed. He looked completely and utterly defeated, as though he had lost a game he hadn’t even played.

“Jonah,” Cyrus whispered, worry settling in, “Jonah, you’re scaring me, what’s going on?”

“I-nothing, Cy Guy, it’s all good,” his voice breaking as he went on, a plastered smile on his face. But Cyrus wouldn’t take this for an answer.

“C’mon, man, I know you better than this. You’re not okay, and I kinda need you to tell me why so I can use my Space Otter powers to fix it,” he murmured, cracking a weak smile from Jonah. The two of them took a seat on the granite counters and it was silent for a few minutes, before Cyrus spoke.

“Is this about Andi?” Cyrus asked painfully, knowing darn well that it was most definitely about Andi.

Jonah thought about it for a while. _Was_ it about Andi? He’d initially picked this song for her, since that’s what Bowie had suggested. He’d spent days rehearsing to a photo of him and Andi in his room to try and mimic what it would feel like in front of her. When he performed, he felt a twinge of jealousy when he looked at Andi and Walker, but that died relatively quickly. So, was this even about Andi?

“N-no,” Jonah admitted hoarsely, mentally beating himself up for not just lying and telling Cyrus what he wanted to hear.

“No?” Cyrus repeated, the word tasting strange. “I mean, I was _pretty_ sure that it was about her, dude,” he countered, drumming his fingers on the granite.

“Cy--I, can’t--can’t,” he choked out, feeling like he was going to break down right then and there. He physically couldn’t spit out the words he wanted to. They were banging on his teeth trying to escape, but he swallowed them.

Cyrus felt a lump in his throat, and a warm, tingly feeling rush through him. He put his arm around Jonah, trying to comfort him.

Jonah felt his whole body melt. _Oh, gosh, you really fell for him, didn’t you?_ he mentally scolded himself, taking a deep breath. “Cy, th-the song,” he started, wincing as he spoke, “it-it wasn’t about Andi. . .it was about you,” he said quickly and near silently, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest and run out the bathroom door.

Deafening silence filled the bathroom, save for the gentle hum of the lights. _I’ve ruined it, I ruined it, I ruined it, it’s over, over, over, over,_ Jonah kept thinking to himself, his breathing quickening. _Oh, no, it’s happening,_ he panicked, his breathing becoming laborious. Cyrus quickly took note of this, and nonchalantly took Jonah’s hands.

“Jonah, listen. I need you to breathe with me, okay? In for four, and out for eight. With me,” he instructed, leading Jonah through some breathing exercises, until he had almost fully calmed down.

“Th-thanks,” Jonah squeaked, looking down at their hands, intertwined. Jonah’s face was red from the heavy breathing, but having _the_ Cyrus Goodman hold his hands wasn’t helping.

“Hey, Jonah?” Cyrus said softly, his eyes misty with tears. Jonah soon became a blur of colors before him, but he could still make out all his important features.

“What?” Jonah whimpered, his hope gone, his eyes cold and dark. No longer did the gentle flame of happiness thrive. Cyrus released one of his hands from Jonah’s, and his heart sank into his stomach. _Of course he doesn’t like me, of course, of course, of course,_ Jonah decided, prepared to curl up into a ball. Cyrus gently took his hand, his index finger curled underneath Jonah’s chin, sending a shiver down his spine, and brought his face closer, until their noses were barely an inch apart.

“I like you too,” he whispered on his skin, leaning in further and kissing him, gently, and carefully, as to not startle him.

The next thing Jonah knew he was locking lips with Cyrus, and the rest of the world fell away; nothing else mattered. All the hardship, the jealousy, the panic, the anxiety, it was all a distant memory. After a few seconds, he begrudgingly pulled away for some much needed air. Cyrus let his eyes flutter shut and reopen, his smile small, but his cheeks a bright pink.

“Why? Why me? Why not someone else?” Jonah, asked, his low self-esteem getting the best of him.

Cyrus took Jonah’s hands in his own, and looked him in the eyes. “Because you, matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do, you matter to me. I promise you do, you’ll see. You matter to me,” Cyrus continued, his words becoming more musical by the moment. Jonah smiled that classic smile, his dimples seemingly deeper than ever. He threw his arms around Cyrus, and Cyrus carefully wrapped his arms around Jonah, the two of them staying there for a few moments, lingering.

“I should also say that your performance was insane, and I loved every second of it,” Cyrus added with a small giggle, and Jonah’s smile grew.

“Like I said--err-- _sang_. You matter to me,” Jonah reminded him, the two of them leaving the bathroom hand in hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided that i WILL make more parts, so get ready, y'all! :) thanks for reading!!


	2. Boys Like Boys Like Girls Do, Nothing New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonah comes out at as bi and hopefully tells cyrus he likes him!!  
> part 2 of my jyrus drabbles!!  
> attack me on tumblr @theodora-loves-broadway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome back!! this one is almost twice as long as the other one, whoops. i got a lil carried away. also self-projection. enough about me, just scroll.  
> also, yes, jonah wore nail polish fight me  
> ALSO LOVE SIMON SPOILERS

The little bell above the door to The Spoon tinkled merrily as Jonah walked in to take a seat at one of the tables for four. The place seemed to be at a lull; a few people here and there enjoying their Saturday mornings with a cup of coffee and a scone. Jonah wished he could be, or at least look, as relaxed as the other patrons, as his sweaty hands danced in his lap. Begrudgingly, he took his phone out and tapped the group chat, titled "GHC + JoLamaJama", the cursor glaring at him from the other side of the screen.

"C'mon, just send the message," he urged himself, his heart beginning to pick up pace, "coward," he mumbled as an afterthought, trying to push himself. Rather than send what he wanted to, he wrote [Jonah: hey guys, do you wanna meet up at the spoon for baby taters? my treat]. After reading it, then rereading, then rereading it a few more times to make sure that it was perfect, he hit 'Send', and waited, tapping his feet impatiently to a tune stuck in his head. A few moments later, he got a message from Andi, which read [Andi: okay, see you there]. _What? No exclamation point, no nothing? What does that mean?_ he thought to himself, psyching himself out unintentionally. Jonah tended to analyze and reanalyze text messages, when he had no need too. In the midst of his toxic train of thought, his phone buzzed a few more times.

[Cyrus: i didn't eat breakfast, so i'll need 1000 baby taters, jolamajama!]

[Buffy: count me in. i'll be there in like, 10 minutes?]

[Andi: 10 minutes sounds good]

[Cyrus: t-10 minutes to taters]

Jonah quickly scanned the texts, and waited the agonizing ten minutes, which felt like more like microwave minutes: far longer than regular minutes. He pulled out a mirror from his pocket and tried again to rehearse what he was going to say.

"Hi guys!" he chirped softly, before shaking his head, "No, no, too happy. I can't lead on like this is some simple announcement. How about, 'hey, guys'?" he pondered, saying it over and over in the mirror to make sure that his facial expressions were on par with what he wanted them to be. After he was content with the greeting he moved on to the actual important part. "I just wanted to say that I'm...bi--no, no, no," he grumbled, clenching his fist in frustration. Why couldn't he just say it like a normal person saying a normal thing? _I can accept it, I just--don't know if they will.._ he thought to himself, glancing at the time. 4 minutes till they would come. 4 minutes until his world would change forever, in his mind.

"I like guys and girls!" he muttered to the mirror, trying to find a good way to say it.

"That's great, pal, but what do you want to _eat?"_ said the waiter standing mere feet away him with a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other, tapping his foot impatiently. Jonah nearly leaped out of his seat, choking on his own spit and dropping the mirror on the table. Luckily, it didn't crack, but Jonah's voice sure did when he said "I-I, uh, I'll just have f-four orders of baby taters?" he practically asked, his voice rising as he spoke. The man wrote down his order, and walked off shaking his head.

Jonah placed a hand to his chest, and took a few deep breaths, letting his eyes close as he tried to focus on the sounds of the restaurant. A child complaining that there weren't enough baby taters in her basket. A few men talking business, as he heard a suitcase snap shut. The tinkle of the bell and Cyrus' adorable laugh. _the tinkle of the bell and Cyrus' adorable laugh._ Jonah's eyes quickly shot open, and he saw his friends shutting the door and approach him. _Okay, okay, act normal, be cool, be cool,_ he begged himself, smiling that classic smile, and waving them over. "Hey, guys," starts Jonah, just like he rehearsed, his hands clamming up.

"What's with the mirror? Checking yourself out?" joked Buffy, as the crew took a seat. Jonah quickly swiped the mirror off of the table and into his pocket, his cheeks flushed.

"Y-Yeah, something like that," he murmured, his eyes inadvertently shifting over to Cyrus. His hair fell in just the right place, his eyes crinkled up when he smiled, his smile was nothing short of perfection. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he locked eyes with the waiter, coming to their table with a full tray of baby taters.

"Here you go," he said, gently putting them down and watching Cyrus' smile grow as he reached for them. "Hope all your rehearsal payed off," he joked to Jonah, walking away quietly.

"Rehearsal? Are you in some kind of secret play we don't know about?" inquired Cyrus. "Is _the_ Jonah Beck secretly a theatre fanatic?" Cyrus joked, placing a hand over his chest in a dramatic fashion.

Jonah tried to laugh it off, but his face refused to pull a smile, his nerves the only things he could focus on. "You got me there," he tried to humor them, his fingers drawing circles into his knees. He picked at his baby taters, but didn't end up eating any of them, much to Cyrus' pleasure.

"You going to finish those?" Cyrus asked, mouth full of taters. Jonah merely pushed them towards Cyrus, their hands brushing _ever_ so slightly. Jonah felt his cheeks heat up, and prayed that nobody noticed, focusing his attention on the crumbs on the table. After a few moments of silence, he felt like he was ready to say something, but Andi spoke first.

"Do you guys wanna go catch a movie after this?" she asked, finishing the last of her taters, her chipped nails drumming on the table.

"Totally!" exclaimed Cyrus, consuming the rest of his _and_  Jonah's taters, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Do I have anything on my face?" he asked, a few crumbs from the taters near the corners of his mouth. Buffy let him know, so Cyrus tried to lick them off, but to no avail.

"Here let me just--" Jonah started, raising from his seat across the table to reach out and dust them away. Cyrus felt so warm to him, so precious, he never wanted to take his hand away, but people were going to start staring, so he immediately took his hand away, the color in his cheeks turning a rosy pink. "S-so, that movie?" Jonah asked, trying to distract himself from the real situation.

"Yeah!" Andi chirped, pulling out her phone to look up the movies playing at the local theatre. "We could see The Incredibles 2! I loved the first one, and I've been looking forward to the sequel! Or we could see Love, Simon! That one looked adorable! Or.." Andi trailed, scrolling further and squinting to see the next options.

"Love, Simon! Love, Simon!" Cyrus chanted, his eyes growing so big that Jonah could practically count all the gold flecks in them. "My little gay heart will soar!" he claimed, putting both hands over his chest, and fluttering his eyes dramatically, earning a snort of a laugh from Andi, who went ahead and bought four tickets for the group. Cyrus glanced over at Jonah, who's face looked as though he was trying to figure out how to create world peace; utterly confused and lost. "Earth to Jonah, Earth to Jonah?" Cyrus asked, waving his hand in Jonah's face. Jonah snapped out of his train of thought, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about--stuff," he added lamely, mentally beating himself up for not just spitting it out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Andi offered, spinning a penny onto the table like a top, before it came to a rest, heads up. Honest Abe stared Jonah in the face, practically mocking him for not saying anything.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you guys. It's why I actually called you guys here in the first place," he added, his voice shaking, his eyes watering. "I-I-," began, unable to for coherent sentences. He glanced up at Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus, all looking at him with concern. Genuine concern. Why was he so nervous? They all knew that Cyrus was gay, and they accepted him. Why should he be any different? "I-I'm bisexual," he spit out quickly, taking in a sharp breath. "I-I know this may come as a shock and--I-I just hope this doesn't affect the way that you guys see me and treat me," he added sadly, looking to his friends for answers.

"JoLamaJama, welcome to the GAY CLUB!" Cyrus all but shouted, causing the patrons and the staff to turn their attention to the group of kids in the center of the restaurant. Jonah gave him a look, and Cyrus smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just got excited," he murmured, eliciting a small smile from the girls.

"Jonah, of _course_ we don't think any different of you!" Andi comforted Jonah, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder, and looking to Buffy, "Right?"

"I do think a little bit different of you," Buffy admitted, earning a gasp from the crowd, "You're a lot braver than I thought, Jonah. This took guts," she added, the whole group sighing in relief, along with a few of the staff members who were listening in.

"Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to me," Jonah said with a genuine smile, the one that showed his deep dimples. He thought he saw Cyrus linger on them a moment longer than the girls, but he blamed it on his mind playing tricks on him. _Don't be delusional. It's only going to make things worse,_ Jonah reminded himself. "So the movie?" he asked again, this time actually focused on seeing it.

"Oh, yeah!" Andi remembered, grabbing her small purse and standing up. "We should probably get going. I mean, I know we already have the tickets, but the line for the snacks is usually pretty long, from what I remember. Plus, it's a nice day; we should walk there," she decided happily.

Cyrus groaned. "Ugh, movement? Exercise? I did not sign up for this, and if I did, I was probably thinking about baby taters, so how dare you distract me?" Cyrus defended, crossing his arms in mock disappointment.

"Oh, come on, you little sloth," Buffy muttered jokingly, poking Cyrus gently with her elbow, "you'll have us to keep you company. Besides, it's not that far a walk," she added, gathering her stuff and getting ready to leave.

"I still need to pay for the taters," Jonah reminded them, "you guys head on without me. I'll be done soon and I'll meet you at the theatre. Oh, and get me a large popcorn, please? I haven't eaten anything," he noted, and waved the girls off, Cyrus still by his side. "Oh, you can go with Andi and Buffy, Cy-Guy," Jonah suggested, his voice jumping an octave.

"Nah, brah," Cyrus insisted, testing out his new cool lingo, "It's totally lit just chillanging with--yeah, I can't do this," he snorted, dropping the act. "I'll wait here with you. It's only fair, since I ate your baby taters," he admitted sheepishly, shuffling his feet.

 _Aw, he's so cute when he's embarrassed,_ Jonah discovered, handing the lady behind the counter the money for the tots, and dropping the change into the tip jar. The duo headed out the door, the tinkle of the bell now a happy symbol for Jonah. They could see vague outlines of the girls ahead, but Cyrus didn't want to run to catch up with them, so they walked together, the warm breeze of the April afternoon kissing their skin.

"So," Cyrus said finally, breaking the silence that had formed like a barrier between them, "how long have you known you were bi?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

Jonah shrugged, trying to think of an answer. "I've known I wasn't straight for a while, actually. I can remember when I was in, like, first or second grade, and I _really_ wanted to be friends with this guy. Rather, I wanted to be with that guy, but I brushed it off as intense friendship," he admitted, not naming any names.

"Are you friends with him now?" Cyrus inquired, a little shiver going up his spine. The warm breeze was suddenly gone, and a chilling breeze ripped through the air, the trees swaying from side to side. Cyrus rubbed his arms, goosebumps popping up all over his body as he and Cyrus approached a crosswalk, the red hand indicating them to stop.

"Here," Jonah offered, slipping off his sweatshirt and placing it over Cyrus' shoulders. It was a little too big for his frame, as it hung on his limbs more like a curtain than a jacket, but that just made Jonah love it even more. People, especially Cyrus, looked adorable in over sized outerwear.

"Oh, th-thanks," Cyrus stuttered, not able to pinpoint whether it was because he was nervous or he was just cold. The little walking man appeared in lights, so the two of them crossed the street, a few blocks away from the movie theatre. Cyrus buried his hands in Jonah's pockets, in an attempt to keep warm. Feeling around in there, he found a small section of folded paper, and took it out. "What's this, oh mysterious one?" Cyrus acted, holding the paper like a trophy. Jonah saw what he had, and immediately sprang for it in an attempt to take it away from Cyrus.

"Hey, give it back!" he begged, grabbing Cyrus's hand and holding the paper. He gulped, looking down at how their hands were touching, Cyrus' long, almost dainty fingers layered over his. It felt. . .so right, but so wrong at the same time. Cyrus studied their hands too, looking at Jonah's nails, chipped with a few remnants of the emerald nail polish from a few weeks ago. Jonah slipped the paper out of Cyrus' hand, and sighed a small breath of relief. Cyrus pouted, his bottom lip quivering and everything, begging Jonah to give him the paper. "Don't make me sad," Jonah warned, opening up the paper, "besides, this is pathetic. Like, utterly and completely pathetic," he admitted.

"Aw, c'mon, nothing you could have written is pathetic, not even close. You're Jonah freakin' Beck!" Cyrus cheered, gently nudging his shoulder, earning a light chuckle from Jonah.

"Here, take it then," Jonah muttered, giving in and handing the paper to Cyrus in submission. He kept his gaze on the ground as he waited for a cascade of laughter to tumble out of Cyrus' mouth, but when he heard nothing, he gingerly turned his head to look at Cyrus' reaction. Never in a million years did he expect to see his face so full of tears, his nose running like crazy, and his lips quivering. "Whoa my--Cyrus, are you okay? Seriously, if you wanna laugh, go ahead, please. Anything other than this," Jonah offered, studying Cyrus.

"J-Jonah," Cyrus mumbled through tears, "this isn't pathetic, not even i-in the slightest. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't just say you were bi without all this rehearsal and script writing," he croaked, handing Jonah back the paper. On it, Jonah had written down so many ways to tell his friends that he was bi and on the back, what to say in case of a terrible reaction.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. You guys took it really well, and I’m grateful for that,” Jonah said with a shrug. Now it was his turn to console Cyrus. Suddenly, Cyrus threw his arms around Jonah, taking him by surprise. Slowly, Jonah’s arms found themselves molding around Cyrus’ body. It felt so right, having Cyrus in his arms, although he did wish that Cyrus wasn’t crying. After a few moments, Jonah peeled Cyrus off of him and wiped his tears, his cheeks burning a crimson red.

“Thanks, Jonah. Sorry you have to deal with this pathetic watery mess of a child,” Cyrus half-joked, pointing to himself.

“Don’t talk down about yourself like that, Cy-Guy! You’re awesome, and an incredible friend. I-I love spending time with you,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. No big deal that _the_ Jonah Beck thinks _I’m_ the greatest person in the world!” Cyrus acted, placing a hand on his chest and a hand in the air, earning a chuckle from Jonah. The two of them made their way towards the movie theatre, the wind tickling the back of their necks.

+

They made their way to the theatre just in time to catch a few of the advertisements before the movie. Andi handed Jonah his popcorn and the boys took their seats in front of Buffy and Andi. Jonah tried to concentrate on the advertisements, but he couldn’t help sneaking looks at Cyrus. The milky-white glow of the movie screen beautifully highlighted Cyrus’ features; his adorable turned-up nose, his amber eyes with flecks of gold, and his darn kissable lips. Yeah, Jonah was That Guy™ who fantasized about Cyrus when he was alone and bored. When he needed something to calm in down in a moment of stress and anxiety, Cyrus is where his mind wandered.

“Can I…?” Cyrus asked already grabbing a handful of popcorn from Jonah’s bin and stuffing it in his face.

“What would you have done if I’d said no?” Jonah countered, a coy smile on his face as he munched on his buttery goodness.

Cyrus shrugged, taking another handful. “You would have had to take it back in 1-2 business days,” Cyrus joked, cracking a laugh. Jonah just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the screen as the movie scrolled. Everytime something funny or Problematic Gay™ happened, Jonah would turn his head to Cyrus and mouth “mood” or “same” and Cyrus would try to stifle his laughter as to not disturb the other movie attenders. About halfway through the movie and all the way through the popcorn, Jonah leaned his arm on the armrest to be more comfortable. The movie kept rolling, and eventually got to the part where Simon yelled at Martin for outing him and Jonah felt something coil around his arm, stiffening for a moment. Turning to look, he saw Cyrus gripping his arm for dear life, shutting his eyes at the sudden increase in volume. Noticing this, Jonah pushed the armrest up so there was no barrier between him and Cyrus. He shifted over to the middle and put his arm around Cyrus, feeling his hands shake a little. Jonah daintily took his free hand and allowed Cyrus to hold it, the grip tight at first but it eventually loosened. For a while, Jonah didn’t even pay attention to the movie; he was too distracted by Cyrus, watching his every move and loving all of them. He did pay attention to the ferris wheel scene at the end, thankfully.

“So help me if they pull some garbage and make Martin Blue,” Cyrus whispered into Jonah’s ear, earning a breathy laugh. They held eye contact for what some would classify as “too long to just be friends”, but Jonah didn’t mind; in fact, he relished it. Finally, they had reached the kiss scene, and the theatre erupted in applause, people in the first few rows waving pride flags in the air. Cyrus and Jonah also clapped and cheered for Simon and Bram, their little hearts soaring with joy.

“Oh, yeah, power to the gays!” Cyrus nearly shouted, Jonah’s cheeks burning with embarrassment, burying his head in his hands, before Cyrus peeled them off. “Nope, none of that, thank you. I like seeing your face,” he admitted, almost jokingly. Jonah could feel his face getting hotter, and probably redder as well, and he was so thankful that the movie theatre was dark.

“I-I like seeing your face too, Cy-Guy,” Jonah professed, nervously taking Cyrus’ hand in his as the credits started to roll. “I-I’ve liked you for a long time, and I just didn’t have the guts to say anything..” he bashfully admitted, nibbling on his lower lip. “You’re that kid from elementary school, Cy. You’re the one I wanted to be ‘Intense Friends’ with,” he spilled, waiting for a reaction.

Cyrus raised his brows, tracing circles into Jonah’s palm with his thumb, before meeting Jonah’s eyes. “You mean that _the_ Jonah Beck has fallen for the great and powerful Cyrus Goodman?” Cyrus said dramatically, his voice jumping an octave as excitement spilled through his words. Jonah rolled his eyes and nodded, inching closer to Cyrus until their faces were about half a foot away. The two boys were completely oblivious to the fact that Andi and Buffy were enjoying their own Love, Simon show from the row above the boys.

“Yeah,” Jonah whispered, gentle music playing in the background as the credits continued to scroll.

Cyrus held on to his smile for a moment longer before it dropped off of his face. “But--why me? Why not someone better? Someone less weird and more likeable?” Cyrus asked seriously, a lump forming in his throat.

“Stop,” Jonah instructed quietly, pulling Cyrus closer, able to feel each other’s breaths on their faces, “Cy, you’re incredible, okay? Don’t ever doubt that. You are enough; you are so enough that it’s unbelievable how enough you are,” Jonah reminded him, his eyes darting from Cyrus’ eyes to his lips.

“But, like, how do you even know that I’m not a complete loser? How do you know that I won’t do something dumb and you’ll--” Cyrus began, his self-esteem rushing out of his voice, but because he could finish, Jonah put a finger up to Cyrus’ lips.

“You need to shut up sometimes,” Jonah muttered, mildly frustrated at Cyrus’ self-hatred. He pulled his finger away from Cyrus’ lips, and put his hand behind his neck. “Would someone who thinks you’re ‘a loser’ or ‘dumb’ do this?” he asked, not allowing Cyrus to answer before pulling his head closer their noses touching. Jonah could feel Cyrus’ warm, shaky on his face, shuddering with delight.

“Uh, your face is, like, so close to mine and I kinda wanna get closer,” Cyrus admitted clumsily, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Jonah smiled his signature smile, his dimples seemingly deeper than ever. “I’m so glad you said that, Cy-Guy,” Jonah murmured, leaning in and connecting their lips, the kiss soft and gentle, like a lullaby. It wasn’t like the passionate kisses you saw, but it sure wasn’t a quick peck on the lips. When they pulled away for air, which Cyrus would later say that he could have held his breath for forever, the theatre erupted into another round of applause, this time directed at Cyrus and Jonah. Thank goodness the theatre was dark because both boys were blushing madly. As they walked out of the theatre hand in hand, Buffy tapped them on their shoulders.

“It’s about time, you guys,” she said with a snort of a laugh, earning confused looks from the boys.

“You knew I liked him?” they said simultaneously, not even exchanging a glance.

“Are you kidding me?” Andi jumped in, swiping her bangs to the side. “The way you talk about each other and the way you _look_ at each other...you guys are blind, I’m sure,” she joked.

Jonah and Cyrus exchanged glances, observing how red the other’s cheeks were and giggling. “You know what they say, Andi,” Cyrus began, on the verge of dissolving into laughter, “Gay people like myself can’t see straight,” he cried, dissolving into a fit of laughter and snorts.

Jonah shook his head and have a breathy laugh. “Whatever you say, Cy-Guy,” he said with a shrug, taking his hand as the friends walked down the street.

“By the way, I’m keeping your jacket,” Cyrus told Jonah, clinging to it tightly.

“Fine, but the next time I’m cold, you owe me one,” Jonah joked, the duo squeezing hands as they headed back home, the two boys smiling ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, that was a wild ride!! leave comments, i'll read and reply to each one!!  
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


	3. Put A Ring On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah invites Cyrus to the park and with a completely unnecessarily elaborate plan, plans to ask him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was devastated by the most recent andi mack, and i cannot and will not stand for "jyrus is dead". there is still hope in my heart, and maybe this will all be better soon. for now, have this fluffy fic i wrote!!
> 
> lots of inspiration from dodie clark, dear evan hansen, and obvi beyonce for the title!!
> 
> stalk me on tumblr @theodora-loves-broadway

It had started off innocently; Jonah sent a text to the group chat asking if they wanted to get together for lunch and a walk in the park. At least, that’s what Cyrus saw from his end of the screen. Unbeknownst to him, Jonah had sent separate texts to Andi and Buffy, pleading with them to decline his offer; he wanted it to be just him and Cyrus, but didn’t have the guts to text Cyrus separately. Luckily, the girls happily obliged, knowing where their friend was going with his idea.

[AndiMan: Sorry, I wish I could! Bex said I had to help her repaint the Fringe :(]

[Slayer: can’t. basketball practice. got a game tmrw. maybe next time]

And with that, the plan had been set in motion. Jonah had been planning this for a week, and with the help of YouTube videos, mint-chocolate ice cream, and rehearsal in front of a mirror, he was finally ready. Okay, that was a lie, but he was as  _ close _ to ready as he would ever get, and that was good enough. He changed into a blue striped polo and a pair of khakis before he texted Cyrus.

[Cy-Guy <3: looks like it’s just you and me today! i’ll see you at the park. we can get lunch there since there’s a little cafe thing :)]

_ There,  _ Jonah thought proudly, his signature smile crossing his face,  _ that seems...normal enough to the point where he won’t question it, right? Right, _ he tried to reason with himself, not realizing he was bouncing his leg. He was nervous? Wait, incorrect inflection. He. Was. Nervous. It was no longer a question, it was a statement. But Jonah Beck did not get nervous, especially around a friend, err sorta friend, that he is so desperately trying to impress. Nope, that did not happen.

“Breathe, dude,” he told himself as he hurried down the stairs, “it’s just Cyrus...and his smile, and his adorable laugh, and his nose that crinkles up  _ when _ he laughs,” he rambled to himself, shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m in trouble,” he said with a chuckle, slipping on his New Balance shoes, grabbing his phone and wallet, and heading out the door.

+

“I’m never going to find something acceptable to wear!” Cyrus groaned, practically throwing his entire closet of clothes onto the floor. “Now there’s enough room for me to walk back in,” he tried to joke with himself, but the nerves were undeterred. “Just pick something,” he grumbled to himself, his hands landing on a muted yellow t-shirt with a small rainbow where the logo would normally go. “Looks gay enough for me,” Cyrus decided, slipping it on along with a pair of jeans.

“Cyrus! Are you almost ready?” his step-mom called from downstairs. In that moment, Cyrus nearly regretted telling her about his “outing”, if you will; she hated for Cyrus to be late to things.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute!” he shouted back, taking a quick moment to sort out his hair. It was a bit of a mess from the weekend trip to the beach; Cyrus and salty air did not mesh well. Per TJ’s advice, he took some gel and fluffed it up a little, creating the effect that he had his life together, when in reality, he did not. Scrambling down the stairs, he was greeted by his step-mom at the door, his phone in hand as well as his wallet.

“Here you go, Cyrus,” she chirped, handing him his belongings and waiting for him to slip his sneakers on. “You call if you need anything, okay?” she added, her motherly love shining through her voice.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Cyrus consoled her, as well as himself, “I’ll see you in a little bit!” he said with a quick wave, picking up his pace as he left out the door. He kept it up for a while before he realized how out of breath he was and how sweaty he was getting. Not exactly how he wanted to show up to this...hang out; he did not want a repeat of the video he was asked to shoot where he looked like a literal soaked rag. He could see the entrance of the park ahead, the black gates gleaming in the gentle sunlight. As he got closer, he saw who he thought was Jonah, standing by the bench and looking around. Was he...nervous?  _ No,  _ Cyrus thought,  _ Jonah doesn’t get nervous. He’s Jonah Beck! _

“Jonah!” Cyrus called from the entrance, seeing Jonah’s face light up.  _ There he is, _ Cyrus thought as he approached, seeing the emeralds that  _ were _ Jonah’s eyes sparkle in the light.

“Hey, Cy-Guy!” Jonah greeted, instantly feeling his anxiety melt away. Something about Cyrus’ presence always made him feel at ease. “You ready for lunch?”

“I’m starving,” Cyrus replied, glancing around for something to eat, “where are we going?”

“There’s a little cafe if we follow that path,” Jonah pointed out, grabbing Cyrus’ hand and dragging him a little towards the way they were headed, “c’mon!”

Cyrus felt his whole body melt, like how people said they felt after a tough workout. Cyrus never really worked out, so that feeling was pretty unfamiliar.

“So Andi and Buffy couldn’t come,” Jonah noted, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, I saw,” Cyrus replied, his gaze drifting up to meet Jonah’s. Man, he felt like he was swimming in those eyes of his. He was so lost in his eyes, in fact, that he didn’t notice the giant tree root sticking out into the path, so he lost his balance and tripped. “Ouch,” he winced, pushing off of the ground to try and get up.

“You okay?” Jonah was quick to reply, offering Cyrus his hand and pulling him up. Apparently, Jonah miscalculated how hard he could pull him up, and they ended up nearly touching noses. Jonah could feel Cyrus’ shaky breath on his skin, and begrudgingly took a step back, not letting go of his hand.

Cyrus noticed their hands and felt his cheeks heat up, like they were on fire. Were Jonah’s hands always this soft? Or was he wearing lotion? Cyrus filed that away for another conversation, and gingerly took his hand away.

That moment alone made Jonah almost give up entirely on this plan, but something made him not. It was Cyrus’ weak smile, the one that he’d do after he tripped or missed a frisbee. It was so...endearing, and he loved it.

“So now that we’ve checked ‘fall down’ off the list of today’s activities, can we grab something to eat?” Cyrus asked with a giggle, as the boys pulled up to the little cafe in the park.

Jonah just nodded, fearing that what would come out his mouth now would backfire. The boys ordered sandwiches and apple juices; not the typical Spoon order, but they made do.

“By the way, did I mention that I  _ love _ your outfit?” Cyrus exclaimed mid-bite, “it reminds me of Evan Hansen. You’ve got it all, JB,” he chuckled, sipping at his juice.

Jonah Beck was totally not blushing like mad, except that he was. He couldn’t even  _ look _ at Cyrus since he knew that he’d turn even redder, if that was possible.

“Thanks, Cy-Guy,” Jonah played, finishing off his sandwich. “This place isn’t  _ that  _ bad, right?”

“It’s no Spoon, but with you? Anything’s fine,” Cyrus murmured. Jonah could have sworn he saw a light blush creep up on Cyrus’, but he blamed his mind for playing tricks on him.

“Thanks,” he replied, squeezing his hands together underneath the table. He’d planned this day for a while, but now that it was finally  _ here _ , he wanted nothing more than to turn back the clock.

“Did you know I play the guitar?” Jonah blurted out. Right, that’s the way to start the conversation ball rolling.

Cyrus did a double take, nearly breaking out in laughter. “Yeah. I was there at the Open Mic? When you sang the song? For Andi?” Cyrus reminded him, his voice getting smaller as he spoke.

“Oh..yeah,” Jonah mustered as a reply. Ever since the kiss, he hadn’t really felt...anything with Andi, other than friendship. He had talked to her about his feelings, and things had really worked out for the best. Andi and Walker were now happily together, and Buffy was having a great time watching her friends “fall in love”.

“Have you ever heard of Dodie Clark?” Jonah asked, glancing toward the waiter and giving him an eyebrow raise. That was the small signal.

“The bicon? Yes, of course! I’ve heard her coming out song, but that’s it. I’d love to hear more of her songs,” Cyrus admitted, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Well,” Jonah began, standing up and heading towards the register, where the waiter passed him a guitar, “you might just be in luck.”

“Wait—what’s going on?” Cyrus questioned; he had so many burning questions but only this one could make it out.

“Don’t—just, listen to the music. And the lyrics,” Jonah whispered the last part, clearing his throat and staring off with the opening chords. It was too happy for his taste, at least in this moment; he was putting it all on the line. Jonah Beck did not talk about his feelings, except when he did, with Cyrus.

“I have a question,” he began, “it might seem strange. How are your lungs? Are they in pain?” he sang, locking eyes with Cyrus’. Yep, definitely drownable, like the chocolate river in Willy Wonka’s factory. The lyrics earned him a little chuckle from Cyrus, and that boosted Jonah’s confidence just a touch.

“Cause mine are aching, think I know why. I kinda like it though. You wanna try?” Jonah continued, the strumming on the guitar becoming a little less prominent as he approached the most stressful part of the song. He couldn’t properly read the expression on Cyrus’ face; it looked a little stunned, but also confused? It was a mix of emotions and Jonah Beck was not ready to handle that.

“Oh would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? You see, I’m trying, I know you know that I like you, but that’s not enough. So if you will please fall in love; I think it’s only fair. There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share, ‘cause I like you, but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love with me?” he continued, feeling a familiar feeling rise in his chest. Jonah knew that his cheeks were probably the color of the roses behind him, but that didn’t matter. His strumming got more confident, and a smile grew on his face as he met Cyrus’ face. He looked like he had just seen a monster; his mouth was open, and his eyes were unblinking.

_ Does he like it? Or, what if he hates it? What if he doesn’t feel the same? _ Jonah thought as he continued, finishing up the bridge and slowly putting his guitar down to sing the final chorus a cappella. He pulled out a few blades of grass from the ground as he sang, weaving and tying them into a small ring.

“...’Cause I like you, but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love with me,” he finished, smiling sheepishly. He waited for a few beats; some weak clapping from other people in the park ensued, and Jonah just nodded to recognize them. As the noise died down, he turned towards Cyrus.

“Did--did you like it?” he squeaked, holding his breath. He couldn’t bear to face rejection; Jonah Beck did not do well with emotions, as he’s learned.

Cyrus didn’t reply for a few moments; his mind was racing a mile a minute. Jonah just sang this song? For him? Or maybe not for him? But, if it  _ was _ for him, is was really sweet and--was he asking Cyrus out? Was this what this was?

“Jonah,” Cyrus breathed, shifting his chair closer to Jonah, “that was...incredible! I-I never knew you could sing like that! I mean, I heard you at the Open Mic, but this was so...touching,” he selected his words carefully, a blush rising, “it was great, really. I loved it,” Cyrus replied as calmly as he could.

Jonah felt his smile falter; sure, Cyrus had liked his singing, but he had chosen the song for so many other reasons, like the lyrics. “Did you--pay attention to the lyrics?” he choked out, afraid that he might cry.

In all honesty, Cyrus tried his best to focus on the lyrics, but was distracted by the fact that Jonah Beck was singing and looking at him with his adorable smile. “Lyrics? Oh, yeah, they were nice. Sweet and romantic,” he noted, his lips twitching as he broke into a small smile, “why do you ask?”

This boy had to be the most oblivious one in the world. “Because I meant them, Cyrus,” Jonah admitted, shakily moving his hand over so his and Cyrus’ pinkies were touching, “that song..I picked it for a reason. Not just because I love Dodie, which I do, but that’s beside the point,” he explained.

Cyrus noticed the sudden touch, feeling electricity zip through his whole body. Testing the waters, he slowly moved his hand until he had a few fingers on top of Jonah’s. “You did?” he squeaked, feeling all control of his emotions slip away, “so..does that mean that-”

“I like you,” Jonah finished, interlocking Cyrus’ hands with his own, something he’d wanted to do for a long time. It felt right, like their hands were made for each other like puzzle pieces. “And I wanted to show you how much I really do care about you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Cyrus,” Jonah whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Cyrus was already openly weeping at this point, happy tears though. He was so overcome with emotion that he could not bring himself to stop crying of form a proper sentence. His communication was reduced to excited squeaks and dopey smiles.

“So, if it wouldn’t be too much to ask,” Jonah started, his lower lip quivering as he pulled out the little grass ring he had made earlier. It was a simple braided ring tied in a neat knot at the end. “Will you be my...boyfriend?” Jonah hesitated, his voice shooting up a few octaves. He felt his blood pounding in his ears as he held out the ring. At this point, people were staring, some even had their phones out to capture the moment. If it went well, it would be a nice memory that they could post on the internet. If it went poorly, then it would become a viral video for all the wrong reasons.

Cyrus thought he was hallucinating, or that it was one of those dreams that felt real. Gingerly, he squeezed Jonah’s hand, reminding himself that this was real, in fact. That Jonah  _ did _ like him and he wanted to be his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ . It felt so surreal that he would finally be able to use the word without including “I don’t have a” before it.

“Of course,” Cyrus managed to say, extending his hand out daintily; his hands were shaking he was so excited, so Jonah had a little trouble slipping the ring onto his finger. Cyrus admired it like it was made of diamonds, shedding a few more tears before throwing his arms around Jonah, careful not to damage the ring.

“Thank you, Jonah,” he mumbled into the other boy’s shirt, dotting it with tears.

“For what?” Jonah replied in a hushed tone, begrudgingly pulling away to face Cyrus. Interlacing their hands, he brought them up a little, like a victory salute.

“All of this. The song, the ring, the ‘boyfriend’ thing, everything. I-I love it,” Cyrus bubbled.

“You deserve it,” Jonah murmured, standing up without releasing Cyrus’ hand, “all of this, I mean. I’ve been planning this for a while, and thank goodness you didn’t figure it all out,” Jonah snickered, a small smirk coming to his face.

“Wait, what do you mean you’ve been planning this? You couldn’t have planned this. Andi and Buffy just couldn’t come so it ended up being you and me,” Cyrus stated, not a hint of realization crossing his face.

“Oblivious little fool,” Jonah joked, “you seriously didn’t catch on? I texted Andi and Buffy outside of the group chat and told them to make up some sort of excuse not to come,” he admitted bashfully, his cheeks flushing a familiar shade of pink.

“Wh-you did all that, just so we could be here alone? Why didn’t you just text me?” Cyrus asked through a giggle, swinging his boyfriend’s hand as they walked back towards the entrance of the park.

Jonah stopped in his tracks, his smile faltering at the edges. “I-I was..nervous. I didn’t want to sound weird to just text you just so we can hang and get lunch at the park,” he admitted softly, “I was...worried that you’d say no,” he finally said.

Cyrus took of of Jonah’s hands in both of his. “You really thought I’d say no to hanging out with  _ you? _ Of all people? Jonah, you’re like, the greatest person I’ve ever met. Side note, don’t tell Buffy I said that,” he added with a chuckle, “but seriously. I’ve liked you for a long time; I thought I made that obvious. Guess I’m not the  _ only _ oblivious one here,” he giggled, earning a weak smile from Jonah.

“Guess we’re both pretty oblivious, huh?” Jonah mustered, taking a small step towards Cyrus. Had Cyrus always had long eyelashes? Jonah hadn’t noticed till now.

“But we’re here now, and that’s all that matters. It’ll be us and only us, and what came before won’t count anymore or matter,” Cyrus hummed, pulling Jonah closer. Their noses were almost touching, their breaths shaky and warm.

“We can try that, you and me. That’s all that we need it to be. And the rest of the world falls away,” Jonah picked up the rest of the song, causing Cyrus to gasp.

“You-you know the lyrics?” he asked in astonishment, a nervous smile on his face.

“As soon as you said you liked the musical, I went out and learned all the lyrics to all the songs. Just incase I needed to do something like this,” Jonah said with a shrug, taking his free hand and bringing it behind Cyrus’ neck, making him shiver with delight.

“I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Cyrus whispered on his skin, his eyes crinkling from his dopey grin.

“How about a kiss?” Jonah suggested, tilting his head slightly. “Can we try that? You and me?”

“That’s all that I need it to be,” Cyrus hummed in response, closing the gap between him and Jonah.  _ This is how a kiss should feel,  _ Cyrus thought, comparing it to the one with Iris. This one didn’t even compare. After a few euphoric moments, Jonah pulled away for air; perhaps if he’d chosen to play the flute like Cyrus, he might have better air control.

“Wow,” they whispered simultaneously, dissolving into a fit of giggles afterwards.

“Cyrus?” Jonah asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Cyrus replied, taking his boyfriend’s hand and locking their fingers together.

“I’m glad it’s only us.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel better now that i can read fluffy jyrus. leave a kudo is you liked it, and a comment! i'll reply to each one!  
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!!

**Author's Note:**

> whew, that was some work! thanks for reading! leave comments and suggestions (i'll read and reply to ALL of them!) if you have any!
> 
> comment, like, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
